


For The Soul

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [16]
Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: Canon Related, Community: genprompt_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forgive me father.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo, prompt confessions.
> 
> No real spoilers for the movie, references to the scenes where Matt goes to church.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

They say that confession is good for the soul, and that places of worship provide sanctuary and comfort to even the most weary, disillusioned people. It was nights like this, when Matt needed to get things off his chest, to salvage what was left of the man beneath the Guardian Devil persona.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” The familiar, oft-repeated guilt riddled phrase was spoken faintly within the confined space like it was on countless nights before this.

“What sin are you confessing to?”

Matt swallowed a despondent sigh. “Father, tonight I killed a man in cold blood.”


End file.
